The Appearance of a Normal Life
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Jack's a normal farmer in Mineral Village and seen as a successor...but now he's slowly slipping into a deep depression. Can his friends help him before he takes his own life away? R & R! Updated!
1. Chapter 1: Jack's Secret

Harvest Moon  
  
The Appearance of a Normal Life  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Ok...one more Harvest Moon story before I go back to writing Love Hina stories. Anywho! Hope you have fun reading this as much as I had fun typing it all up. And who knows...you might just learn something about me...  
  
Setting: O...BTN settings I guess...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack stood at the peek of Mother Hill looking out at the small village he called home. He let out a sigh and looked back at the letter that was in his hand. "Do really want to go through this..." He said to himself looking back at the village. He then looked down at the mountain slope and took another step forward. "I would say about a good ten meter drop...twenty maybe...I think that'll be enough to finish the job..." He said as he took another step forward. But before he could take another step off the mountain, a voice called and he immediately turned around.   
  
"Jack! Hey! What are you doing here?" A girl's voice asked as she hiked up the mountain. Jack quickly pocketed the letter and walked away from the edge.   
  
"Er...nothing Ann! Just...just looking at the view..." He said, smiling nervously. Ann tilted her head in confusion but turned around.   
  
"Ah...I see...well, I just came here for the fresh air...but I didn't expect you to be here as well..." She said looking at him over her shoulder.   
  
"Heh, well...either way, I'm heading down now..." Jack said, as he started to walk down the hill. He was instantly held back by Ann.   
  
"You're no fun! It's spring time! Come on, surly you can spend some time for fun right?" She said to him, smiling. Jack loved that smile. The smile of care, hospitality, and friendship. If he had the chance, he would just gaze at that smile all day.   
  
"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt..." He said, smiling back.   
  
"Great! Come on!" She said, pulling on his arm.   
  
[Damn...looks like today won't be the day...] He thought, looking back at his pocket where he pocketed he letter.  
  
Chapter 1: Jack's Secret  
  
It was late and Jack just came home from the Inn after bringing Ann home. He took off his cap and threw it on the kitchen table and sat down with a couple of rice balls in front of him. He casually picked one up and held it up.   
  
"Cheers...to a less than perfect life..." He said, taking a bit out of the rice ball. [Yeah...that's me...Jack. And this is my farm...well, me grandpa's farm at least. I came here about a year ago and so far, I'd have to say that I'm doing pretty well for myself...I've won a couple of festivals and I'll pretty well known to the villagers. All seems good right? Well...there's a problem...in my opinion...I'm not the luckiest penny on the ground...] He thought, suddenly spitting out the food that was in his mouth.   
  
"Good lord that tastes nasty!" He said, drinking down a glass of water. He walked over to his kitchen and looked at the items he used to make the rice balls. A sweat drop appeared on his head and he picked up an empty bottle of vinegar. "...good lord..." [See what I mean? I'm not that great when it comes to luck...and it seems that I do the stupidest stuff when I'm around other people or around the girls....like that one time back in the winter time at the Inn...] He thought back.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Come on Jack! Drink up!" Cliff said, encouraging him. Jack, Gray, Cliff, Rick, and the girls were all sitting around the table. This year, they decided to celebrate the starry night festival together and have a party at the Inn.   
  
"Er...I'm good Cliff...." Jack said to him.   
  
"O come now Jack....surely three...four...five drinks won't hurt right?" Karen said as she leaded against him, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.   
  
"No thanks Karen...as much as possible; I don't want to drink under the table..." He kindly said to her.   
  
"Yeah...but for you...they're can hurt all of us..." Elli said to her playfully.   
  
"Not to mention that I'm pay for most of the drinks..." Ann sadly said, as he severed out the drinks. They all laughed together as they continued to drink. Jack looked back at Karen, who was still leaning on him and then back at Ann.   
  
"Whatcha staring at Jack?" Karen asked, pulling herself closer to him. He quickly turned around and smiled her Karen.   
  
"Er...it's nothing!" He quickly said.   
  
"Heh...I see...but eh, I really don't care..." She said to him. Jack raised an eye brow at her.   
  
"Don't care about what?" He asked as her. Karen winked at him and looked over at Ann.   
  
"Don't mind me...I really don't care if you're IN LOVE with Ann or anything..." She practically blurted out. All the guys suddenly put down their drinks and the girl started to lean towards Jack.   
  
"Wha-What did you say?" Jack said to them, trying to make them back up. He started to push his chair backwards but then he accidentally backed up into Ann, making her spill the entire tray of alcohol on her.   
  
"Ack! Jack!" She yelled at him.   
  
"O my god! I'm soooo sorry!" He said, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief.   
  
"Erg...it's all right Jack...not your fault..." She said, wiping herself with her hands. Ann knelt down and started to pick up the tray and the bottles as Jack continued to look for his handkerchief.   
  
"Hey Jack! What time is it?" Cliff asked, secretly setting him up.   
  
"Huh? O, it's um..." He said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Kyahh! Jack you nut!" Ann screamed. He looked down and noticed that he was spilling his drink on her head.   
  
"O man! I'm soooo story!" He said immediately, straightening out his hand.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
[Ok...I admit...that wasn't the greatest days ever...and it's days like these that I despise my luck. I think I'm the unluckiest guy I know...but then again, there are those days when I do get lucky...] He thought as he took another bite out of his rice ball. "Ack! ...gotta stop eating..."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Jack was sitting on his fence with Popuri by his side on his farm. It was a cool fall evening and he promised Popuri that he'll spend the whole day together with her. And so far, it's been a lovely day. First they went to the pier to watch the sunrise and then went over to the Inn for a bite to each. And all afternoon they spent the rest of the day up in mother hill, picking flowers and admiring nature at its best. The day was perfect and nothing went wrong. Jack gazed at Popuri who was to busy watching the sun set behind his house to notice.   
  
[Could she be the one for me? She's nice...caring...and very active...and she's pretty cute when she smiles...] He thought, getting lost staring into her eyes.   
  
"Jack? Jack? What are you doing?" She said, staring back at him.   
  
"O geez! I was just! Um..." He said, turning away from her. Popuri leaned over to see he face better.   
  
"What's wrong? You're nose bleeding or something?" She asked, trying to find a good angle to see his face.   
  
"Popuri...have you ever felt like...you've found that certain someone in your life...but then aren't sure if he's the one?" Jack asked her. She was taken back by the answer and straightened up.   
  
"Well...can't say that I haven't...I mean...it's not like have anyone in mind right now...why do you ask?" She said to him. Jack let out a sigh and then finally looked at her face to face. He smiled at her.   
  
"O...just asking is all..." He said to her.   
  
"O...I see..." She said in disappointment as she looked back at the ground. There was an awkward silence in the air.   
  
[Geez...didn't expect an answer like that...] He thought when he felt the wind blow.   
  
"Brrrrr....chilly isn't it..." She said, bundling herself up. Just then, Jack had an idea. Slowly, without making a sound, he raised his arm so that he could put his hand on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and let his hand drop. There was a sudden jolt, probably the reaction from Popuri and as he opened his eyes to look at her, he saw his dog, panting. A sweat drop appeared on is head as his dog licked his hand.   
  
"I had a wonderful time today Jack! I'll see you around!" Popuri called as she left his farm.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
[Yeah...and my love life stinks also. I don't have a girlfriend, nor know if the girls have a crush on me. In my mind, that's kinda pathetic! By know I thought there would be at least one girl that would show some kind of affection towards me! Man...I'm not sure who my heart belongs to. There's sweet Elli...and the cute Poprui...and then there's the kind at heart Ann...and the live wire Karen...I just don't know where I'm going! And it seems like I'm nothing but a friend to them... It's always, "God Jack, you're the greatest friend a girl can have!" or "Man Jack, I can always rely on you!" or "Get me another drink darling!" ...well, maybe that's from a drunk Karen...but still, no signs of affection. And I started to think, what's my purpose in life? Where am I supposed to do? Am I ever going to find true love? I tried to look at the positive things in my life. Things like "I'm supporting the whole village by being here" and "I'm helping out anyone that needs it" But then again, of all the trouble that I've cause because of my clumsiness and luck...all I ever do is get into trouble...I feel like I'm an nuisance to the village...and to the other people. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I weren't here...heh...better if you ask me... and probably more efficient with another farmer...I'm no one special... I can't even make these damn rice balls correctly!] He thought, throwing the rice balls into the trash.  
  
Jack let out a sigh.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder...." He said, taking out the letter from his pocket.   
  
"...if the village would be better off without me..." He said, looking back at his last will.   
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well! That's it for chapter 1! So how did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Rate it! Read, review plz so I know that you guys want to read more! 


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Air

Harvest Moon  
  
The Appearance of a Normal Life  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Next Chapter up! Well...anywho, enjoy this one as I type up the next chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write for this story...but eh, that doesn't matter now.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whew! That should be the last of them..." Jack said, finishing putting the last tomato in the shipping bin. It was now summer and Jack was hard at work harvesting all of his crops. It was about ten in the morning but for him, it felt like it was six o clock. "Geez...that took a lot out of me..." He said, sitting on the ground as he opened a bottle of water. He drank some and wiped the sweat off his brow.   
  
"Hey there Jack!" A girl's voice called. He turned around to see Ann looking down at him. With whatever energy he had left, he stood back up and turned to her.   
  
"Hi there Ann...what's up?" He said, cheerfully.   
  
"Nothing much, just passing by...I see you're still harvesting your crops." She said to him.   
  
"Still harvesting? What do you mean?" He asked. Ann pointed out to his field. He turned around and noticed that there was about another five acres left to harvest.   
  
"O good lord! Someone tell me this isn't happening to me!" Jack screamed. Ann placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"There there...look on the bright side..." She said to him.   
  
"That my life sucks?"   
  
"Well...no, I've come to give you this!" She said, handing him a piece of paper. Jack took it and stared at it for a moment.   
  
"Um...what is it?" He asked.   
  
"Duh! It's my party invite stupid! You're invited!" She said to him. Jack opened the letter and read the contents.   
  
"Hmm...I see..." He said.   
  
"Yeah, there'll be food, music, and dancing!" She said, noticing Jack's reaction when she said dancing.   
  
"Dancing?" Jack asked.   
  
"Yeah, you know, dancing!" She said, as she started dancing a little in front of him.   
  
"Heh...I see...but I think I have a lot to do on that day..." He said hesitantly.   
  
"What? You're no fun...what's with the change of heart?" She asked him in curiosity.   
  
"It's nothing..." He said, turning around and looking back at his field. Ann stood there for a minute and at that instant, she knew why he didn't want to go.   
  
"...you don't know how to dance huh Jack..." She said, smiling at him. Jack suddenly froze. "Ha! I knew it! You don't know how to dance!" She said, pointing at him.   
  
"Ok! Yeah! I don't know how to dance ok?! ...don't make such a big deal out of it..." He said to her. Just then, Ann grabbed his hand and started pulling him.   
  
"Well, come on then! I'm going to teach you how!" She said, pulling him out of his farm.   
  
"Hold up Ann! What about my farm! I still need to harvest! ...did I mention I didn't feed my chickens yet? Ann? Ann!?"  
  
Chapter 2: Summer Air  
  
[Just my luck...I get dragged from doing my work just so that I can get humiliated for two hours...] Jack though, tired and sitting in the Inn. It's been two hours since Jack was "escorted" out of his farm and into the Inn with Ann. And in those two hours, Ann was teaching him just the basics of dancing. [Geez...I look like a dang fool....] He thought as a water bottle hits him head on.   
  
"Ooops! Sorry Jack!" Ann called, as she rushed to his aid. Jack slowly got up and picked up the water bottle.   
  
"I'm ok..." He said as he opened the water bottle and started to drink. Ann to a seat next to him and did the same thing.   
  
"You know, even for a beginner...you're pretty good..." She said to him.   
  
"Heh...but you're way better...I can't match up..." He said, putting himself down.   
  
"Hey now, don't say that...I'm not that good. Karen's the one that taught me how to dance well..." She said, trying to cheer him up. Just then, the Inn door swigged open and Cliff walked in.   
  
"Hey there Cliff..." Jack called. He nodded his head at him as he walked over behind Ann. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.   
  
"Hiya sweetie...how's your day?" Ann asked, leaning her head against his.   
  
[Ann and Cliff...they do make a cute couple...they've been together for at least 3 months now and each day they seems to be more attached to each other...If only I can find someone that would love me like that...] He thought, letting out a sigh.   
  
"Jack? Jack? ...JACK!" Cliff called. Jack suddenly snapped out of it and looked up at the two lovey dovey couple.   
  
"Huh? Um...yeah?" He asked.   
  
"I was wondering what are you doing here?" Cliff said to him.   
  
"Er...he's just here to eat Cliff..." Ann said to him. Cliff looked at her for a moment.   
  
"I see...well, I just came to change my clothes, then I'm going up Mother hill...You wanna come Ann?" Cliff said, practically asked her out on a date.   
  
"Um...sorry dear, but I need to help out my dad today...maybe some other time..." She said to him.   
  
"O...I see. Well, I'll just go get changed and I'll be outta here." He said, going upstairs. Both Ann and Jack let out a sigh.   
  
"Well, you need to help out your dad...so I'll just be on my way and...ack!" Jack started but was held back by Ann.   
  
"Not so loud...I really don't have to help out my dad you dork..." She said to him. Cliff went back downstairs and out the door.   
  
"But then why did you say that..."   
  
"So Cliff can get off my back...if he sees me around other guys, he'll easily get jealous..." Ann said to him. She got up and pulled Jack up also.   
  
"Come on...there's one more thing I need to teach you..." She said grabbing both of his hand.   
  
"Um...is this another slow dance thing?" He asked nervously.   
  
"Well...not really..." She said as she moved herself so that she was against Jack's body. Jack could feel himself turn red as they genteelly rocked side to side. Ann navigated his hands to that they were rubbing her thighs up and down and slowly, she started to bend over. For a minute, Jack thought he was in heaven...or at least until...   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Doug's voice called.   
  
"What?! O wait! It's not what you think!" Jack called but then was thrown right out of the Inn.   
  
"AND STAY OUT!" Doug's voice yelled as he closed the doors.   
  
"...just my luck..." Jack said to himself as he lay in the cobble stone pathway.   
  
**  
  
"You know Jack, you really need to be careful...I've never seen so many scrapes and cuts on one person in my life..." Elli said, applying first aid on him. Jack was now in the hospital and was sitting on the examination table.   
  
"Yeah...I know...normally I'm more careful that this..." He said to her.   
  
"Well, what exactly were you doing to get all these?" Elli asked.   
  
[It's so like her to ask me something like this...so caring...and motherly...now that I think about it...she probably doesn't have a boyfriend yet since she's always working...maybe if I play my cards right...] Jack thought. "Well...it's nothing that big...just farming...and stuff. But I know that I'm going to be ok as long as you're here next to me..." He said to her. Jack waited for some kind of advance also from Elli...but instead...   
  
"Are you trying to shoot the breeze with me Jack?" She asked him. He was caught in his own game.   
  
"Um...yeah?" He said nervously. Elli giggled and smiled at him.   
  
"Heh, you're so sweet. You're going to Ann's party right?"   
  
[Well...if Doug let's me in...] "Yeah, why?" He asked her.   
  
"Just wondering...anyways, you'll be fine. Just be more careful from now on. I'll see you at the party." She said to him. Jack hopped off the examination table and started to head for the door. "O, and Jack?" Elli's voice called. He turned around and looked at her. "Save the last dance for me ok?" She said to him. Jack smiled and raised a thumb up.   
  
"Ok..." He said as he closed the clinic door.   
  
**  
  
Jack was heading home until a familiar voice called out to him.   
  
"Yo! Jack! Over here!" a girl's voice said. He turned around and saw Karen walking behind him.   
  
"Heh, hey there Karen...what's up?" He asked as they started to walk together.   
  
"Nothing much, but I heard you got booted from the Inn...kinda harsh..." She said to him.   
  
[Great...word's out...now I'm in trouble.] "Well...yeah, it's lame...so what are you doing now?" He asked her as they past by the supermarket.   
  
"I dunno...I'm planning to walk up Mother Hill...or just walk around the village to kill time. Hey! Are you going to the Inn tonight?" She asked up. Jack made a face and Karen remembered that he was kicked out. "O...heh, sorry, I forgot..." She said, apologizing.   
  
"It's ok Karen..." He said, looking down.   
  
"Hey, don't worry. I bet I can talk over Doug. I mean, I am a very charismatic person after all!" She said proudly.   
  
"You are?" Jack asked. Karen punched him on the arm.   
  
"Of course I am! Besides, tomorrow he'll probably forget all about it..." She said to him. They reached the cross road that leads to his farm and the Poultry Farm. "Well, this is where we go our separate ways. I'll see you later Jack. Don't worry; I'll talk some scene into Doug! See ya!" She called, walking towards Popuri's house.   
  
"Yeah...see ya..." He said, walking back to his farm.  
  
**  
  
Jack walked over to his shipping bin and noticed a note that was there.  
  
Jack,   
  
The money's in the bin, o, and I took a tomato! Hope you don't mind!  
  
~Zack  
  
Jack sighed and threw the note away.   
  
"Whatever..." He walked over to one of his un-harvested batch of tomatoes and picked one off. He walked over to his bridge near his watermill and took a seat, feet dangling off the side. "Well, another nice night..." He said to himself, taking a bite out of his tomato. [Man...why do I get the feeling like a couple of years from now, I'm going to do the exact same thing...sitting here and looking up at the night sky...hmm, I really need to get on with my life. Sitting around like this isn't good...but hey, it's a nice night, might as well enjoy it.] He thought as he continued to eat, swinging his feet off the bridge.   
  
"Hey there Jack!" A voice called. Jack was caught off guard and accidentally dropped his half eaten tomato into the river.   
  
"My food!" He cried.   
  
"Oops...sorry about that Jack..." Ann's voice said. He turned his head and Ann stood tall behind him.   
  
"O...it's just you..." He said, looking at his reflection in the water. Ann took a seat next to him.   
  
"Heh, sorry about what happen earlier...I talked it over with my dad and he said you can come back to the Inn..." She said. Jack smiled.   
  
"Heh, thanks..." He said as he continued to look down.   
  
"What's wrong?" She said with concern.   
  
"Nothing...I was just thinking...why did you went through all the trouble of teaching me how to dance...and clearing my name with your dad..." He said, avoiding eye contact.   
  
"Heh, I thought by know you would have know...I love you!" She said to him, smiling. Jack looked up at her.   
  
[That smile...she only smiles like this in front of me...] He thought.   
  
"But only like a brother thought." She added.   
  
[Great...she loves me like a brother...but hey, that's getting somewhere...at least I know my life is special to someone...] He thought as he got up.   
  
"Come on Ann, I'll walk you home..." He said, taking her hand.   
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for Chapter 2. Read, review, and such. So far, how am I doing? Good? Bad? Ugly? ...funny? Anywho! I'll get chapter 3 up sometime soon...when I can find time. So until next time! 


	3. Chapter 3: Ann’s Party

Harvest Moon  
  
The Appearance of a Normal Life  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Ok ok, next chapter is now up! SORRY about the whole 3 week wait, finals are coming up and I'm studying my butt of for them. SO! Had a happy thanksgiving? I know I did! Did nothing but play with my cousins and listen to music...and right now, I get the tune of "Stacy's Mom" stuck in my head....sad? well, it depends...anywho! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack? Jack? JACK!" A voice called. Jack slowly opened his eyes to see Ann looking down at him. "You awake?" She asked him as he sat up.   
  
"Where am I..." He said softly, rubbing his head.   
  
"You're on Mother Hill silly..." Ann said.   
  
"Huh? O yeah...that's right...I took a nap..." Jack said, getting up and stretching out. It was about five in the evening, and after a hard day's word, Jack decided to take it easy.   
  
"So, you're coming to my party tomorrow right?" Ann asked. Jack smiled at her.   
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world..." He said sweetly to her. She smiled at him. "I know you won't. O, and don't forget the present!" She said, walking down the hill. Jack looked back at her then back at the sky.  
  
"Yeah...I wouldn't miss it for the world..." He said again to himself. He turned his head and looked over at the tree that was standing next to him and the flowers that were a few yards away from him. Jack sighed with relief and started to think that his life was a-ok...or at least that's what he was thinking until he heard a sudden cry of pain. Jack suddenly stood up and looked around to see where it came from. He was sure it was someone, and so he started to walk down Mother hill, trying to find out where it came from. At first, he thought it was just his imagination again...or he fell asleep but then he noticed that Ann was sitting down on the ground, holding her leg.   
  
"Ann! Are you ok?" Jack called, rushing to her aid.   
  
"Yeah...but I stepped into a damn pot hole and....ow! I think I sprained my ankle." She said, trying to get up. Jack tried to help her but she immediately fell down again.   
  
"O man...and right before the day of my birthday to..." She said in disappointment. Jack thought for awhile.   
  
"Come on, I'll help you to my house, you'll be safe there until I can find help..." He said. Just then, the toll bell rang, signaling it was six o clock.   
  
"O no! I told my dad I'll be home before six....now I'm in hot water..." She said, still holding her ankle. She closed her eyes, thinking that the pain will go away but then she noticed that she was moving. Ann opened her eyes and noticed that Jack was carrying her down the mountain.   
  
"Jack! What are you doing?" She said, squirming.   
  
"Hey, whoa! Calm down! You need help and I'm here to help you. The hospital is closed but the least I can do is carry you back to your house...surely your dad can apply first aid..." He said, looking straight and walked down carefully.   
  
"Jack? Why are you doing this?" She asked him. Jack looked down at her and smiled.   
  
"What? Is it wrong to care for my sister?" He said playfully. Ann smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Heh...guess not..." She said, resting her head against his chest. Jack sighed with relief as he carried a sleeping Ann in his arms and slowly made his way to the Inn. But when he got there and opened the doors, Doug, Cliff, Karen, Rick and the others that were drinking all thought that Jack hurt her in some way.   
  
"You slime ball!" Cliff yelled quickly taking Ann away from him.   
  
"Get out of here!" Doug yelled, kicking him out again. Jack laid in the cobble stone pathway and looked back at the sky.   
  
"And again...just my luck...I wonder what tomorrow will bring.   
  
Chapter 3: Ann's Party  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
Sorry for what happen last night...I cleared your name again and my dad says you can come to the party! Anywho, I'll see you there ok?   
  
Ann  
  
Jack read the letter and pocketed it. "Well...that's one problem averted...now my other one..." Jack said. It was the fourteenth. The day of Ann's party. And where is Jack? "Dammit! Why must my crops do this to me?!" Jack cried, looking at his fields of tomatoes and corn that needs to be harvested before he goes. "Man...This is going to take me forever!" He said as he slowed walked over to his first plot of corn.  
  
At the Inn...  
  
"I wonder where Jack is..." Ann said as the party started without him.   
  
"Probably lost his way in the mountains..." Kai teased as he sat next to Popuri with a glass of wine in his hand.   
  
"Why would you care Ann? I mean, you already have a boyfriend...one's not enough?" Karen said to her, getting Cliff's attention.   
  
"No! Cliff! Karen's just playing with your mind! Karen! Don't say stuff like that! I don't love him...I love Cliff." She said, hugging Cliff.   
  
"Hmm...but it's not like him to miss out on things...normally he's on time..." Mary said, sitting around everyone else.   
  
"That guy is a mystery...." Gray side-noted.  
  
"You're a mystery Gray..." Karen shot back at him. They all continued to talk as Elli sat near the window sill with a solemn expression on her face. "That's it...I'm going..." She said to herself, getting up and walking to the door. Ann quickly noticed her and jolted to the door.   
  
"Whoa there! You're not leaving are you?" She asked her.   
  
"No...I'm just wondering where Jack is...and..." Elli started but then Karen called out.   
  
"...and you want to get your hands on him first before Ann right?!" She called.   
  
"Can it! ...well, if you are going to his farm, tell him to hurry up and come to my party ok?" Ann asked her. Elli nodded her head and walked out. Ann leaned against the door post and let out a sigh.   
  
**  
  
"Jack runs past the vegetables, past his horse, jumps over his dog! Weaves though his live stalk, over his fence, aims at his shipping box, shoots!" Jack narrated as he held a tomato in his and aimed to shot it into his shipping box. As he did, Elli casually walked into his farm and started to call out his name.   
  
"Elli! Watch out!" Jack hollered but it was too late, the tomato hit her on her head and she fell over. Jack quickly rushed to her aid and Elli slowly got up and took the tomato peel off her head.   
  
"Wow....I didn't know the tomato festival was today..." She said. Jack helps her up to her feet and brushed her off.   
  
"I'm soooo sorry about that! I didn't think anyone would have walked in front of my bin....or see me in general...why are you here?" Jack asked. Elli removed the last tomato seed out of her short brown hair and tossed it aside.   
  
"I'm here because of you!" She yelled at him.   
  
[What? She came here for me? She's missing out on Ann's party so that she could be with me?] Jack thought.   
  
"Plus everyone's waiting for you to get to the party..." She added as Jack fell over. [Great! She's just the carrier pigeon to get me to the party!] Jack thought, sulking.   
  
"Anywho, why are you still here? The party started a long time ago!" Elli asker him. Jack pointed behind her. She slowly turned around and saw that he still had another acre of crops to harvest.   
  
"Holy cow! That's a lot of produce!" Elli blurted out.   
  
"Yep...and I'm not even done....so you just go on and tell everyone that I can't make it ok Elli....Elli?" Jack called, noticing that Elli wasn't near him.   
  
"Wow...look how big these tomatoes are!" Elli called as she carried three of them to the shipping bin.   
  
"Elli! What are you..." Jack started but then was cut off by Elli.   
  
"Stop wasting time, you need these things harvested right? Four hands are better than two you know..." She said picking more tomatoes. Jack smiled and started to harvest again.  
  
**  
  
"...now Elli's missing..." Ann said, as she sat down next to Cliff, who was hugging her tenderly. "Maybe I should go find them and..." Mary started but was cut off by Ann.   
  
"O no you don't! You might not come back also..." Ann said to her.   
  
"You think Jack and Elli are still on his farm? And probably in his house... and in his..." Karen started but was immediately cut off by Poprui.   
  
"NO! I don't think that she'll be the type of girl to do that sort of thing..." Popuri said to her. Soon, they heard the grandfather clock toll and sweat drops appeared on their heads, all thinking the same thing.   
  
[She wouldn't....would she?] They all thought. Just then, the door swigged open and Jack and Elli both walked in.   
  
"Jack!" All the girls called. The guys just sat there and drank down a shot at the same time.   
  
"What took you so long?" Ann yelled at him. "Heh, sorry, chores were a little hectic today..." He laughed nervously.   
  
"And what about you Elli? What took you so long? Jack couldn't get the thing on?" Karen asked her. Ann quickly pushed her away.   
  
"Um! Don't mind her, she's drunk....so! Come on! The party is half over...but we can still enjoy the rest of the half!" Ann invited them inside. Jack walked to the table where Gray and Kai sat and they started to talk as Elli sat back down with the girls.   
  
"SO! Elli! What's up!" Karen asked her, handing her a drink.   
  
"Er...nothing much..." She responded kindly. "So what took you so long to get Jack?" Mary asked her.   
  
"He just had to get some chores done...that's all..." She said, drinking.   
  
"O...and was one of them helping him 'choke his chicken'? Popuri blurted out as the girls tried not to laugh at her.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" She asked them as they tried to keep a poker face.   
  
"S-S-So....you help him huh....was it hard for your first time?" Karen asked, again, trying to not laugh.   
  
"O yeah...it was hard...but we finished in the end...." She said as the girls began to laugh their asses off.   
  
"Why are you laughing at me!" Elli yelled at them. Karen wiped a tear away from her eye.   
  
"O man, heh, we're so sorry Elli...just poking fun at you is all.... but that's all said and done, how about some gossip? And what better place to start than with Elli's feelings?" Karen said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"How do you feel about Jack?" Karen asked.   
  
"Um...that's really not gossip you know..." Mary pointed out.   
  
"O can it will you? So Elli, what's your feelings for him?" Karen asked again.   
  
"Come on now Karen, she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to...right Elli?" Ann said, trying to take the pressure off her. They all turned to her and noticed that she was beat red.   
  
"No! Please don't look at me like that!" She said, turning away from them, blushing even more.   
  
"No way!"   
  
"It can't be..."   
  
"What about the doctor!"   
  
"Elli! Is it true?!"   
  
"Ok ok! Pipe down....yes....I...I do like Jack..." She said, looking over her shoulder. She saw him laughing with the guys and noticed that he was looking back at her. Elli quickly looked away as Jack went back to talking with his friends.   
  
"Dude, I think Elli's checking you out." Kai said to Jack as they popped open another beer.   
  
"No way...why would she be interested in Jacko over here..." Rick said to them as they all laughed.   
  
"Yeah, she'll probably fall for that guy at the clinic most likely..." Gray said. Just then, Cliff tapped on Jack's shoulder.   
  
"Can I talk to you in private please?" He said to him. Jack nodded and they walked upstairs.   
  
**  
  
[O great...now Cliff's going to kill me because of what happen last night...] He thought as they entered his room. Cliff walked over to his bed and knelt down. He grabbed something from underneath and walked over to Jack. In his hands was a black ring box and inside was a diamond proposal ring.   
  
"Like it?" Cliff asked him.   
  
"I-I don't know what to say...I didn't know you were that kind of a guy..." Jack said but then was hit by the lamp.   
  
"I'm not gay you jackass! It's for Ann!" He said to him.   
  
"O! For Ann! ...heh, sorry about that...hey wait! You're going to..." Jack started.  
  
"...ask her hand in marriage. That's right." He said, finishing off his sentence.   
  
"Ok...but why are you showing me this?" Jack asked him.   
  
"Heh, well, out of all the guys here....I can trust you the most since Ann seems to trust you a lot...I was hoping you would be my best man." He said to him.   
  
"Yeah! Of course I'll be your best man! So when are you going to propose?" Jack asked him.   
  
"Tonight! When the mood gets right. I'm going to pop the question." He said with confidence. "Or...whenever I get the chance..."  
  
"Heh, good luck man. I know Ann's in good hands when she's with you. I hope you guys have a wonderful life together." He said, patting him on the shoulder. Cliff looked back at him.   
  
"You know...you're a good guy....I hope you get laid soon..." He said, laughing at him.   
  
"....not funny Cliff....not funny..." Jack said, walking out of the room.   
  
**  
  
He walked downstairs where everyone was gathering around the TV. Jack slowly pushed his way to the front and saw what they were watching. It was the weather channel, and it was saying that a hurricane was going to blow through town tonight.   
  
"HOLY CRAP! MY ANIMALS!" Jack screamed.   
  
"Great...so how are we going to get home..." Kai said as they began to walk away from the TV.   
  
"Well...this is an Inn....I guess you guys can sleep over..." Ann started.   
  
"Alright! Sleepover!" Karen called.   
  
"Yeah, but there isn't enough beds for everyone...." She said to them. They all became silent. "Last ones to the beds don't' get one!" Karen called running to the rooms  
  
**  
  
[Well...at least I got a bed...] Jack thought to himself as he laid in a bed all to himself. He remained silent as he heard the wind howled. [Man...I hope my animals will be ok...I guess today wasn't that bad...nothing went wrong...] He thought, yawning. [Might as well sleep...] He closed his eyes and turned to his side. He felt something in front of him. Like a big soft sponge pillow. So he wrapped his arms around it was placed his head on top of it.   
  
"Good night..." He said to himself, going straight to sleep.   
  
"Good night Jack..." Elli's voice said back.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh oh...what could that mean? Anywho, It'll be awhile before I put another chapter up due to finals. But I'll update ASAP. Until next time! 


End file.
